Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and navigating graphics (e.g., digital maps) and/or images (e.g., 360° panoramic street-level views of various locations and points of interest) augmented with, for instance, navigation tags and location relevant content. Typically, navigation, mapping, and other similar services can display panoramic views, two-dimensional rendered maps, three-dimensional rendered maps, and other location-based user interfaces (e.g., user interfaces rendered to depict real and/or virtual locations). However, as such location-based user interfaces become more complex, service providers and device manufacturers faces significant technical challenges to presenting additional information (e.g., preview information about destinations, locations, or other items not within the current field of view) in location-based user interfaces for efficient access by users.